Bloodlust: PvP Game
'Bloodlust' is not only the name of our room, but also the name of our exlcusive IRC battle system. In battle you can not only level your character and become a better combatant, you can also earn cash to buy items from the shop to improve further. Getting Started: You do need to have a profile stored in `Xander to create a character, as all money you win is tied to the account created when you create one. To create your profile, type !Setup.* Once you have a profile stored, you will need to type !Bloodlust. You will receive a private message from `Xander about creating a fighting character. First, you will need to choose a class and allocate a name to your fighter. This can be your own nick of course. Command is !Create ''' (*'Profiles can be made for any nick you use, so there is no limit to the number of fighting characters you have except for one per profile.) After that, there is so much to be found with simple commands. '!Stats - This shows you the stats of your character. Type '!Stats '''to see someone else's stats. '!Shop - 'This takes you to the game shop where you can buy everything from moves to First-Aid Kits. '!Inventory - 'This will show you what you have bought from the shop and won from battles. '!Moves - '''This shows you the moves you've bought from the shop, as well as your special move and what Limit Breaks you have available. (It will also show you any secret moves you happened to come across). '''Battle Commands: All the commands above except for the !Shop command, are able to be used whilst a battle is in progress. Only ONE battle is able to go on at a time. !Challenge -''' This is the command to start a battle, will be the nick of person you intend to battle. '!Refuse - '''This command will be used by the challenged to refuse the battle. '!Fight - 'This command starts the battle. It will be used by the challenged to accept and will be the nick of the person who challenged them. '''When a battle starts, you will be given an arsenal of SIX moves . ' The person to go first will be chosen randomly by `Xander. Moves are used by typing '''! Moves can be broken down to Buffs, Health Restore '''and Attacks'. If you have the right moves in your arsenal, you can use 'Combos .' To check what the combos are, type '!Combos.' The best time to do this is after you receive your arsenal. All moves can be used only' ONCE until you receive a new arsenal. You can check what moves you have left by typing '''!Arsenal' '''at any time during the battle. If you have no moves left, you can type '!Refresh'. This will give you a brand new arsenal. If you wish to check how much health you and your opponent have at anytime during the battle, type '!Ghealth.' Special Moves can only be used '''ONCE '''per battle and only when you have '''50% or LESS '''health. Limit Breaks can be used as many times as you wish to use them, but only if you have the limit points to use them. If you have enough limit points and the right level, limit breaks available to you will be shown when you type '!Moves'. Moves that you have bought from the Shop cost 2 limit points to use and can only be used '''ONCE' per battle. The only exception to this is !Guard, '''defence and attack remedies, First-Aid and Medikits. Battles finish when one player is killed (reaches 0 hit points). Both players receive XP and money. The loser receives one third of what the winner receives. If one player is a lower level than the other, they receive bonus XP. The bonus is calculated by the number of levels the other player is above them. Both players, winner and loser, have a chance to win an item asloot . These can be: '''Attack Remedy Defence Remedy First-Aid Medikit Tokens (There's also a few other things you can win, but we can't tell you every thing now, can we?) If a battle can't be finished, then it is possible to end it by asking an OP to end it. Category:Games